


Second Chance

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Zurich, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bond, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: Jack has been used to life throwing him curve-balls.He always stepped up to the plate, keeping his head held high even though he had been dealt a difficult pitch.When Jack, now older, more weathered, and navigating a rekindled relationship with his mate, finds himself pregnant, he thinks life is playing a cruel joke. After all, his body had always rejected the promise of new life in the past.How could now be any different?





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this dream last night... This is for all of the lovely people on the R76 BB discord for encouraging me. <3 I don't specify concrete ages, but I wrote with 'Gabe and Jack are in their 50's' in mind.

  1. **Home**



Jack was used to life throwing him curve-balls.

He had seen it time and time again; from growing up on a small farm in seasons when the harvest was low or the unexpected rains tampered with the crops, to later years when missions went wrong and good people were lost to the horrors of war.

Jack would never forget the days spent at his father’s side, working tirelessly and endlessly to keep up their family farm and take care of all the life that flourished there. It was his father’s pride and joy; a family tradition passed down to uphold the land they had lived on for decades.

When he was a boy, he remembered facing the raging blizzards to follow his father out to the barn, milking cows or helping to deliver calves.

There were a few instances when they would get to the mother cow too late, or the labor was so long and the physical work so grueling that by the end of it all, the stress and nature of life resulted in the loss of the calf and sometimes, the mother.

John Morrison, Sr. would hang his head, say a prayer, and run his calloused fingers reverently over the dead calf’s coat with the promise that they would have better luck next season. That he would try harder, _work harder_ , and not fail.

When Jack experienced his first miscarriage at 27, he had thought back on those cold lingering winters and the sadness in his father’s eyes when he would hang his head low and pray.

Without much thought to it, Jack hung his own head, closed his blue eyes and thought to himself… _It wasn’t meant to be. We can try again next time, when we’re ready._

Even though he didn’t cling to his Christian upbringing as tightly as his siblings, a prayer escaped his mouth, a small hope that one day he could have a family and that his lost child, this lost _future_ would be for a reason he could understand someday.

He had only been 11 weeks when it had happened, and he and Gabriel were wholly unprepared when the at-home pregnancy test came back positive 5 weeks ago. They were almost to the end of the crisis and there was no way Jack could envision himself withdrawing from his unit to deliver a child.

Gabriel had been supportive of whatever Jack wanted to do. He was constantly anxious for his mate, looking out for Jack as much as he could when they were together and checking in on him when they weren’t. The pregnancy had been a surprise, but Jack knew that stubbornly, he didn’t want to give up the chance of having a child with his mate. Even if the timing was wrong, even though the world was on fire, _he wanted this_.

Laying on a cot with blood between his thighs and cramps that couldn’t be anything other than the curveball life was throwing him, Jack realized with a heavy heart that it just wasn’t their time yet.

It hurt; hurt even more when he told Gabriel in person, the pair of them holding each other close as they mourned the loss of a future they both longed for. As a result, Jack started taking a heavy military grade birth control, and the two vowed to be more careful until the world was calm and they were ready to start a family.

The world never truly settled, but they weren’t getting any younger.

Years down the line, they tried again

They tried again, and again, _and again._

Most of their matings produced no outcomes. Nothing would take and Jack would sigh, say a small prayer, and tell his mate it would be okay. They would try on the next cycle. They would follow the medical advice more thoroughly and Jack would try that fertility tea his sister recommended.

The few instances that it _did_ take, Jack never made it more than 12 weeks before his body would turn on itself and the cells of life they had both longed for so intensely would crumple and bleed away.

Each instance hurt more and more, and there was no amount of tears or sympathies that could erase the loss they both felt, especially for Jack who took the failure hard.  

They always kept it private and grieved together in the silence of their shared quarters. 

After Jack’s fifth miscarriage, Gabriel told him it was enough.

They had sought out fertility drugs, enlisted medical help from acclaimed specialists, and had tried to do everything right by the books, but to no avail.

Gabriel didn’t want to stand by and see his mate suffer any further from their failed tries and the pain they had experienced. The alpha was finished trying for a family and only wanted to attend to his mate, but life had other plans.

A schism grew between them and overtime, they began to drift apart.

Things worsened.

They escalated.

They festered and boiled.

And before anything could be done to save them, _Zurich happened_.

At the end of it all, when Strike Commander Jack Morrison died in the fire and clawed out of the ashes as Soldier 76 with smoke and scars in his lungs, he stopped hanging his head and praying. He stopped accepting life’s curveballs, heart filled with grief and anger.

_I’ve sacrificed so much…I hope it was worth it._

_Was it worth it?_

*

It was years down the line and Jack saw himself as nothing but an old soldier.

His hair was silver-white; crows-feet creasing along his eyes, and his body ached and moaned with age and experience.

Against all odds, he was back with Overwatch and _Gabriel_.

The pair had made something close of a reconciliation; a truce of sorts now that they were older, more weathered, and seeking out the few little comforts this lifetime had to bring.

Despite the changes both of their bodies had gone through, their eventual reunion back to one another was like coming home all over again.

They had been adjusting to one another for a few months when in his late 40s, life threw another curveball at Jack.

The vomiting.

The light-headedness.

The acid reflux.

_It was all of the same symptoms._

When he had finally admitted to himself that something was wrong, that his symptoms were just _too glaringly familiar_ , he set aside his stubbornness and fears to face Angela in the Medbay.

He ran his hands over one another, popping his knuckles, playing with his wedding band, and trying to ignore the uncomfortable nervous sweat while Angela worked over his blood test.

When it was all said and done, she looked to Jack with sympathetic eyes. “It’s positive, Jack.”

He snorted a gravely laugh, “You’ve gotta be joking.”

“I wish I was.” Angela sighed, knowing full well Jack’s previous history. She approached her friend and took his hand, squeezing it lightly with care, “We already know the risks, and your age is of course a concern, but if this is something you want, I am willing to try again if you are.”

Jack’s lips thinned, teeth clenching as the words hit home.

“Do you want me to tell Gabriel?” she asked in a hushed voice, even though they were the only ones in the old medical wing. Her eyes searched his, evaluating whether or not he was being true to his emotions.

The omega thought of everything he and Gabriel had been through, including the current tightrope they were walking on in their relationship. Things were still too early, too _fragile_ to unload something like this on his mate. He feared the inevitable miscarriage and the remorse and hurt that would surely follow.

Despite thinking clearly on the subject, he knew this might be his last chance. The tiniest flicker of hope burned in his gut that this might be it.

This was his last and _only_ chance.

However, Jack had played this game for a long time and knew he might strike out again. If that was the case, he wasn’t about to put Gabriel through the guilt and pain all over again. Things were still too raw between them.

 “No.” He answered firmly.

Angela exhaled in relief, perhaps thinking along the same wavelength as her dearest friend. “I will go ahead and get the scent blockers prepared for you.”

She didn’t need to go over the recommendations for a safe pregnancy; Jack knew them by heart.

*

It wasn’t difficult to keep his secret from the whole team when Jack was only preparing for the worst.

He didn’t have high hopes this time around. He was changed from the incident in Zurich, older, and more hardened than he was during the ‘child bearing’ years of his life. He of course made a point to eat healthier and take more time to rest, but beyond that, he went about life as usual. No one thought anything different of it, and Jack was thankful that he could hide many of his face expressions behind a mask.

_(Especially helpful if he was sitting down and taking a nap.)_

He wouldn’t allow himself to daydream of familial things. He stayed ever present and focused on the now, especially when it came to repairing and strengthening his relationship with Gabriel.  They were both trying to figure things out between them and although they argued often, they still made it back to one bed to share at night.

They would wrap themselves around each other, getting used to their worn out, changed bodies. Gabriel with his Reaper identity and wraith-like appearance, and Jack with his cybernetic legs and enhancements.

They were a broken pair, but together they felt a semblance of whole again.

Jack was eager to run his hands down Gabriel’s death-paled face, ignoring the sharpened teeth and the redness in his eyes to kiss him fully as if he were his only lifeline to this world.

Gabriel was gentle with Jack’s thin wiring and the places where the scars bundled and darkened with the loss of limbs. He ran his lips over them, mapping Jack’s new body with admiration, fingers brushing over the mating mark on the omega’s neck.

Somehow, they were making it work.

*

When Jack reached 10 weeks, the low anxiety began to set in as a near constant every day.

He glanced at the calendar, face twisted with a stoic terror that remained covered by his mask. The hard lines of his mouth, the resignation of the light in his eyes with each passing day could be shadowed away by the blessed mask.

Each small churn of his gut had him fearing for the worst.

The slightest of muscle cramps, even from food, had his heart quickening in dread.

He was prepared at any moment to find the familiar bright red bleeding from his person, signaling to him the inescapable pitch life was gearing up for him.

Eleven weeks passed.

Twelve.

Thirteen…

_Fourteen?_

*

“They’re right there, you see? That’s the hand, the feet, and there is the head.” Angela pointed to the high definition screen where a true outline of a tiny human reflected back, moving and wiggling about comfortably while Angela glided the wand over his slick-coated stomach.

His tightly wound abdominal muscles had been working well to mask his growing pregnancy. He had only gained a few pounds, his midsection growing a couple of inches, but nothing that looked too out of the ordinary when he was without a shirt.

Gabriel had teased him about eating more, but Jack had swatted his hand away and told him not to food shame his appetite.

“They have a nose and lips.” Jack whispered in awe when he looked over the infant’s facial profile, his brows furrowing as emotion began to well up in his chest.

Angela smiled gently, glancing sideways to her friend, “They look good, Jack. Everything seems within normal range. I would say to just keep doing what you’re doing, though I’d start taking some prenatal ensure every day to supplement.”

Jack didn’t want to hope.

Hope had given him nothing but dismay and grief.

He swallowed back the tightness in his throat and schooled his face into a neutral expression, not wanting to give in to the tears that threatened his eyes when he looked at his offspring, alive and thriving within him.

_It was still too early._

“If we can manage it, I would like for you to come every morning so that I can check your vitals and screen you for any slight changes. I’ll also be setting up a wrist monitor for you to wear. If you feel any changes, you could call upon me directly.” Angela began wiping off the gel from his stomach, “Have you told Gabriel yet?”

Jack grimaced. “No.”

The doctor nodded, sighing, “You might have to tell him soon. Male omegas typically begin showing within the second trimester and I’m not sure how long the scent suppressors and blockers will mask your condition.”

He was afraid to ask when he would be out of the clear.

He feared that the moment he told his mate, things would fall apart and he would again lose another child.

He was waiting for his body to betray him

*

When Jack reached 18 weeks, it was beginning to grow increasingly difficult to hide his pregnancy.

Of course his biology, enhancements, and regular exercise lended itself to a still well-toned physique, but there was no denying the weight he was putting on and where it was concentrated when he was without the cover-up of a shirt or jacket. 

There were also the increasing symptoms of fatigue, sore muscles, and mild morning sickness he experienced.

Little by little, Jack began to accept that perhaps there was a small chance that this could happen.

_This could be real._

He had purposely gone without knowing the gender of the infant, not wanting the pain to worsen if he began associating names to the child only to lose them before they were born. He wouldn’t put himself through it, but he began to warm up to touching the screenshots of the ultrasound and imagining what it might be like to hold an infant that smelled like him and his mate.

As for Gabriel, he began to grow suspicious when his mate shirked away from shedding his clothing during sex or touching his midsection.

Gabriel knew something was up.

*

Jack was nervous throughout the showing of the house.

It was a small villa in northern Spain, close enough to Watchpoint: Gibralter to travel there in under an hour, but far enough away to feel some facade of a ‘normal’ life. It was something they used to talk about a lot when they were younger; growing old in a home with a couple acres of land to house a plentiful garden and a few doghouses for some rescues they could adopt.

Gabriel thought it was somewhat out of the blue for his mate to take him here, but he hadn’t forgotten their dreams and the gesture touched him enough to keep him smiling throughout Jack’s tour of the home. Whether or not the land would be bought was to be foreseen, but it was amusing to Gabriel. 

(And so very foreign a thought it was, to live in an actual home with Jack...)

The omega had already cased the place out, explaining nervously to his mate that they could either purchase this property or try to find something like it. They weren’t getting any younger, and after everything they’d been through, they deserved to live in peace when they could.

“It obviously doesn’t have to be our permanent home. I thought it could be a nice vacation home, too.” Jack explained, “Others in Overwatch could use it, of course. It’s quiet enough out here for some peace of mind. Might even be a good place for rehabilitation when it's needed.”

Gabriel could hear the rolling of the nearby sea and nodded.

It _was_ peaceful here.

“You’ve really thought this through, haven’t you, Jack?” he questioned with a huff of smoke. Jack seemed to already plan out the work they could do to update the kitchen, living room, and broaden the deck outside to overlook the backyard. They both shared a love for renovation, and this would be the perfect opportunity for them to apply their skills to a hobby. It had been ages since they could even entertain a hobby, but now, it might be possible.

“Yeah…” Jack replied shyly. “Though there’s one more spot I need to show you before you really consider this place.”

“Nothing to consider- I can see you love this place, so we’ll obtain it. I know we’ve got some funds stashed somewhere.” The alpha replied, amused by his mate. The younger man pulled at the wraith’s hand, his palms somewhat sweaty as they walked down the hallway.

At the end there was a master bedroom.

It was rustic, but perfect in the layout with its own bathroom en-suite, a small walk-in closet, and a step leading down from the main floor plan into a moderate-sized alcove where they could set some lounge chairs and possibly a desk.

“Lends a bit more privacy, doesn’t it?” Gabriel pointed out with interest. He eyed the room with an artistic gleam, imagining what could be repainted and what theme they could go for. He imagined rich, warm colors along the walls with dark wood furniture and a large bed for them to nest in during their heats and ruts away from base.

Jack cleared his voice.

“I had something in mind for this area, actually.” He motioned towards the alcove with its one large window overlooking the back of the property.

“Hm?”

“I-“ Jack looked nervous, eyes cast down to the windowsill. He ran his fingers over the dust while he licked his lips, gathering courage.  “I thought this could be a nursery.”

The admission took the older man back. His brows rose in surprise and a laugh wanted to escape his chest, because Jack was _still_ daydreaming about a family after everything-

_After-_

Gabriel paused.

He thought of Jack’s changed behavior and his slow gain of weight over the past few weeks and the pieces began to come together very quickly.

Gabriel sucked in a breath like he had been punched in the gut, shocked. “ _Jack_.”

The omega looked over to his mate, his light blue eyes glazed with emotion. “I’m almost 5 months. The baby looks good and everything; even has a nose and ten fingers and toes.”

“ _How?_ ” The alpha was still wrapping his head around how this was even possible. Jack, whom by his age should be menopausal; and Gabriel, who wasn't entirely 'human' anymore and thought he was infertile. 

“Angela has been running tests. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I was afraid _\- I thought_ -”

Gabriel crossed the distance in a few long strides and gathered his mate into his arms, kissing the top of his head, comforting him. 

Although they weren’t completely in the clear, and Jack would more than likely feel that way throughout the whole of their pregnancy, this was the farthest they had ever gone.

The closest they had ever come to being parents.

The laugh broke from Gabriel’s chest, wet and filled with joy, “How _the fuck_ , Jackie. We’re too old for this shit.”

“I don’t fucking know, Gabe.” Jack confessed, burying his face in his husband’s shirt and not giving the slightest care that he was probably getting snot and tears on him. “I want this. God, I want this _so bad_.”

“We can do this.” Gabriel promised, running his hands through Jack’s white hairs. He was very much aware of their age, their faults, and all that they had been through, but by some miracle Jack was healthy and pregnant with their child.

They had been through hell and perhaps this was life’s way of rewarding them for all of the pain they had battled through.

_They were given a chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to give my brain a little break, so this happened. I needed some fluff/hurt/comfort between these two. <3 Don’t have much planned for this fic except for little oneshots in the same trope while these old dads reconcile and try parenthood. Might be multi-chapter, but very short.  
> Send me some prompts~ :)  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


	2. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is total Canon Divergence and serves a purpose for unapologetic fluff. (…and some level of angst.)

Telling Gabriel seemed to be the easy part when faced with the prospect of having to eventually inform the whole team that the former Strike Commander was expecting.

Jack was still incredibly superstitious, believing that if he told the others about his condition something bad would inevitably happen. Pair that with his natural stubbornness, and Gabriel had half a mind to tell everyone himself in order to quell the rumors on why Soldier:76 wasn’t going on missions and why he was acting more moody and closed off than usual. It wasn’t like Jack to skip the big morning breakfasts or blow off some steam with others on the gym mat.

His absence was getting noticeable. Even though Angela had cleared him to at least do target practice with the others, Jack only worked with Gabriel. He knew his mate would be careful with his condition in mind, even though Jack’s strong body could more than handle some rough-housing and difficult simulations.

The omega trained in the evenings when most were winding down from their daily routines, and slept or analyzed data for most of the others’ wakeful hours.

The others were becoming increasingly aware of Jack’s withdrawal from every day activities.

Jesse was the first to put the pieces together.

“There isn’t anything… _wrong_ with Jack, is there?” Jesse was in the middle of target practice with the bots alongside Gabriel, the pair going through the simulation with skillful ease. They had been through this particular set a few times already if the sweat on Jesse’s brow was any indication to go by.

“How do you mean?” Gabriel didn’t look towards the younger alpha, ducking in time to miss a shot while delivering a heavy blow to the bot.

Jesse persisted while he shot his own rounds, never missing his mark. “I have an eye for things. Not just on the battle field, you know.”

Gabriel tensed only slightly.

“I’ve noticed Jack going in to see Angela every morning.” Jesse continued, “I’ve also noticed that he’s been more closed off with the team. Others were thinking his behavior was due to stress, but I know Jack well enough to recognize he’s being protective of something.”

Gabriel wouldn’t face the other, a frown deepening the lines on his marred face.

The younger man paused the simulation after they finished and the silence drug out; Athena confirmed the command while the mercenary turned to face the brown-haired cowboy with annoyance.

Jesse didn’t look away from his old mentor. “I also have a keen sense of smell. Jack is in the family way, isn’t he?”

There was no use in arguing or lying to Jesse. The kid had always been highly observant and intuitive. It was something Gabriel had always appreciated about him, as well as been frustrated with when it was turned against him. Jesse could see through people’s emotions to get to the root of the issue better than most trained soldiers.

“It wasn’t planned.” Gabriel explained in a lowered tone.

The younger alpha frowned in worry, “I would guess as much. I didn’t think at your ages and with your conditions it’d be possible. Jack didn’t even get back his healthy omega scent until you two reconciled, and even then it was a faint thing.”

The older mercenary shrugged, “Apparently our enhancements see to other areas as well.”

Jesse cursed under his breath. “So what are you two going to do? Is Jack going to be ok?”

“We wait until we know more. Jack is strong, but this is taking a toll on him.” Gabriel sighed, shoulders feeling heavy with the admission. “He’s afraid we’ll lose this one.”

Jesse’s brows scrunched in thought, a hard edge of understanding lining the corners of his light brown eyes. He had been there so many years ago; witnessed the restrained grief play across the Blackwatch Commander’s face when he was on the phone with his mate or the doctor. He knew they had experienced many fertility issues when they were trying for a family. It was a well-known, but hushed topic on base.

He remembers a time when Jack had been really far along; pregnant enough to be showing for agents to send them gifts only to have those gifts returned.

It was a difficult subject to bring up with even more painful memories to relive. Even though Jesse didn’t know the full extent of what the mated pair had gone through, he had picked up on enough to know it was a major point of pain and eventually fallout in their relationship.

“I can understand.” Jesse stated. “If there’s anything the two of you need, I’ll be here.” He reached across the small distance and clapped Gabriel on the shoulder, looking to his friend with resolve.

Gabriel huffed, “I’ll tell the team soon. Jack obviously can’t hide the pregnancy forever. He’s 5 months and it’s starting to show.”

“I was wondering what was up with the sweatshirts.” Jesse chuckled. A hint of a smile pulled at Gabriel’s lips.

“Angela says everything is all right with the fetus, but I’m concerned about our combined DNA and the risks with Jack’s age.” Gabriel was opening up and it was something Jesse didn’t take for granted, his focus solely on the older alpha.

“You’re special enough having a kid in your 50’s, after all you’ve both been through.” Jesse pointed out. “Of course you have a right to be concerned. I know Angie will take good care of Jack and your kid, but you two don’t have to do it alone.”

“It’s a lot to…process.” Gabriel confessed. Jesse could tell he wanted to say more on the subject, but the older alpha shook his head, breathing out in frustration a plume of smoke. “Whatever happens, do me a favor and keep this quiet until we’re ready to tell everyone.”

“I can always keep another secret for you, _jefe_. I’ve got a long running list going, y’know.”

“ _Pendejo_.” Gabriel smirked, ruffling the back of Jesse’s shaggy hair and nearly knocking the cowboy hat off.

_Some things never change..._

*

The old alpha didn’t get home until later in the evening. He walked through the door into their shared living quarters, noting that Jack was watching some nature documentary while he worked on a holopad in his lap.

“Jesse knows.” Gabriel said by way of greeting.

Jack sat up straighter on the couch, his attention diverted from his project. “ _What?”_

Gabriel glanced over to the penguins on the screen and then to his mate. “It’s like him to be the first to figure it out.”

“You didn’t give him any clues, did you?” The omega grumbled.

“Jesse has almost as good as senses as you or I; he was bound to find out. He swore he wouldn’t share the information with any of the team until you’re ready.”

“I’m still going to hide this pregnancy for as long as I can.” Jack swore in irritation. He set aside his holopad and pillow to maneuver from the couch and escape to the kitchen, presumably to collect his thoughts.

Gabriel followed him, throwing his mate a doubtful look.

“It’s not going to be long until even those sweatshirts get stretched out.” The alpha pointed out. He was tired of keeping this secret under wraps when it was clear to the team that something was going on with Jack.

“Then I’ll buy a bigger size!” The younger omega scowled.

“Weather is getting warmer.”

“It’s air conditioned inside.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, sidling up to Jack. The omega stood at the sink, filling the old iron kettle with water while his mate began to lift the bottom of his sweatshirt, pushing his cold hands against Jack’s rounded abdomen.

Jack stilled, letting out a shaky breath. “We’re not out of the clear yet, Gabe.”

“I know you’d prefer to hideaway until our kid is born, but we can’t hide this one, Jackie. The team deserves to know.”

“It’s going to jinx it.” Jack pointed out in frustration. “The minute we act like everything is fine, it’ll all go to hell. We’ve _been_ down this road before, Gabe.”

Gabriel rested his head against Jack’s shoulder, listening to the omega’s unsteady breath. Jack’s heart was racing, a natural reaction whenever he felt pressed against the wall whether literally of emotionally. The omega just wasn’t ready yet to speak to his teammates about his condition. No matter how much it frustrated Gabriel that Jack didn’t want to acknowledge their news with the others, he knew his mate had been through enough trauma.

They both had.

It tore them apart all those years ago when Gabriel put his foot down on them trying for a family. It tore them apart when Jack gave up hope on not only a family, but the two of them as well.

Here they were now, aged and weathered with the promise of a fresh start and a family dangling in front of them.

Jack couldn’t let go his belief that the fates were holding the thread of life tightly in their hands, knives poised and ready to break it.

The alpha kissed the side of his mate’s neck. “We will wait, then. If that’s what will keep you sane, then that’s what we’ll do.” Gabriel still felt the team should know, but Jack’s mental health was already frayed to a fine point.

The fight seemed to deflate from the other man’s bones.

“That’s all I ask…” Jack whispered.

It was a vow Gabriel could keep. 

*

*

When they had first reunited, things had been rough.

They had tried to kill each other more than once on the battlefield, but neither of them could ever deliver the decisive blow that would end the dance between them. Even though it was far easier for Gabriel to take a life due to his changed form, something deep inside him wouldn’t allow Jack to be one of his victims.

Later down the line, Angela surmised that it must’ve been the hum of their weakened bond that caused the second thoughts and delay.

Back then…

Gabriel doesn’t like to think of the cards life has dealt to them. It is far too cruel and unfair to relive those moments; to relive the hatred and anger that buzzed through their veins.

The old mercenary won’t atone for his sins.

There is no use dwelling on the past, no matter how short or long a time ago it was. At the time, his actions had served a purpose.

Gabriel focuses his remaining energy on preparing the nest for Jack for when he returns home. The omega is out with Ana for the day, allowing the alpha a rare opportunity to work on the blanket he has been knitting off and on since Jack told him the news a few short weeks ago.

Hands that have taken too many lives to count now weave and fold the yarn, creating rows upon rows of softness that will hopefully comfort his mate and one day, their child. He sits on their bed with his back against the headboard and the drawl of the TV across from him. It centers him; calms the worry in his veins while he prepares the gift.

Fatherhood at his age still feels too surreal to be happening. It felt like a cruel joke.

_Hand the hungry lion a baby lamb._

Initially, he hadn’t even been positive that he and Jack could make it work in the bedroom, but somehow Jack’s odd pseudo-heat had allowed them to mate as if all of the war and trauma between them had never happened. Despite Gabriel’s wraith-like form and Jack’s extensive medical repairs, their bodies joined together almost effortlessly.

_(Sure, there had been some trial and error when they first starting having sex again, but it was nothing they couldn’t handle…)_

Gabriel’s body thrums at the memory of knotting Jack for the first time in so long. The taste of the omega’s skin a bright and overwhelming recollection…

Jack’s pregnant pheromones haven’t left Gabriel completely unaffected.

Gabriel yearns to ‘protect’ his mate, and a part of that includes helping him prepare for the new arrival.

 He finally finishes the blanket in the late evening and lays it across the bed, their makeshift ‘nest’ until the dwelling they were looking at off base is secured. He thinks distantly that Jack might’ve taken Ana there today to get her opinion on the property before they made a final decision.

_Children…home buying?_

A familiar, unwelcome itch buzzes underneath Gabriel’s discolored skin. He knows he needs to feed soon, and the barest brush of that need calls as a reminder, Sure, Gabriel could pull away from Talon and serve his needs elsewhere, but the _hunger_ would never go away.

He will have to feed tomorrow to keep himself ahead of degenerating again.

Jack knows of Gabriel’s ‘condition’ and turns a blind eye to the act, so long as his mate chooses criminals and scum to feast on.

Gabriel gazes back down to the blanket and frowns.

Not for the first time, he wonders if white is the right color.

*

*

Jack comes home late, yawning tiredly the moment the door slides shut behind him. There are shadows underneath his eyes and a noticeable stiffness to his walk. Gabriel can always tell when the prosthetics are bothering him; even more so now that he is gaining some weight and his center of balance is ever shifting to adjust.

“You okay?” Gabriel drifts over towards the omega and ghosts his hands across his aching hips. Although he knows his mate is strong and capable, he feels the need for tenderness between them. It had been difficult when they had first reconciled to adjust to touches filled with concern and affection instead of pain.

“Yeah, just sore.” The omega confirms, squeezing over Gabriel’s hands lightly. He would lie and pretend nothing is wrong, but Gabriel had already seen the wince on his face that gave away the discomfort. “Take a bath with me?” Jack suggests when his mate steps away to allow him through.

The omega leads his partner towards the bathroom and starts the warm water without much fanfare. He sits on the seat of the toilet, pulling his sweatshirt over his head mechanically. Something is on the old soldier’s mind, and Gabriel knows that if he waits patiently, it’ll eventually come forward if the furrow in Jack’s brow is anything to go by.  

The older alpha shuffles around the somewhat cramped space to retrieve supplies. He places a bath bomb into the heated water, allowing the soap to simmer into bubbles before grabbing a few extra towels.

 Jack is nearly naked by the time Gabriel returns and clicks off the water. Quietly, the mercenary begins to help his mate with taking off the enhanced prosthetics that cut off just below Jack’s left knee and in the middle of his right. Gabriel has helped Jack with this process a few times now, but it is no less jarring to see the extensive burns and scars. His thumbs run along the scars quietly, memories of fire and smoke filling his lungs.

Gabriel exhales and continues.

The alpha presses the buttons implanted on the outside of Jack’s legs and slowly, the prosthetics begin to detach from Jack’s upper legs. The nerve signals cut off and the pressure is relieved when the devices click out of the sockets. Jack leans down to help take off the outer black mesh sleeves that reveal the worst of his scars where his lower legs were amputated.  

The omega sighs, rubbing at the sore skin for a moment while Gabriel begins helping him with taking off the rest of his clothing. He undresses slowly, reverently, and the alpha can’t help but to kiss along the heavily scarred skin while he helps his old mate.

The silence between them is soothing and sacred. The touches welcome and grounding in their slowly healing bond.

“Water’s going to get cold.” Jack chuckles lightly when Gabriel lingers too long on his slightly swollen abdomen. Jack’s abdominal muscles have been doing well working overtime to mask the pregnancy. He was still fit and able-bodied, despite his ‘delicate’ condition.

The alpha’s hands cup the stretched skin, feeling a small flutter beneath. The life growing inside always seems to move when Gabriel lavishes Jack with attention. Jack thinks it’s from his own elevated heartbeat whenever his mate touches him this way. However, Gabriel’s alpha hindbrain supplies the infant knows it’s his father there.

Jack is strong enough to get himself in the bath, but he allows Gabriel the pleasure of taking care of him. Gabriel disrobes easily and lifts his mate with him before lowering them both in the bigger tub to soak and relax. It doesn’t do as much for the alpha, but the heat does wonders for the omega’s aching body. 

They settle into the comforting silence, Jack’s back now against Gabriel’s front so that the alpha can indulge and continue to feel the omega’s pregnant midsection.

It still feels all too surreal.

Jack inhales the steam and sighs with satisfaction, muscles relaxing and stress unwinding.

“Ana knows.” The white haired soldier stated, his voice low and neutral. 

_So that’s what’s on his mind..._

“Of course she does.” Gabe isn’t the least bit surprised. “Did she corner you about it?”

“She knew the minute we got to the house that I was giving into nesting instincts. She confronted me about it and you know I can’t lie to her.”

Gabriel wanted to point out that Jack shouldn’t lie to _any_ of them, but this was an argument they had revisited a few times already. It was best to leave it for another time when they weren’t both naked and soaking in a tub.

“So what did she say?” Gabriel encouraged his mate to continue.

“She’s worried, of course. About the kid, about me, about _us_ ….she’s worried about our stress level since we only recently got our shit together.”

“She has every right for concern.”

“I know…”

They both shifted again so that Jack could run a soaked cloth across his skin. Gabriel predictably swatted his hands away and did it for him, easing the ache from his mate’s shoulders while Jack worked on massaging his upper legs.

Gabriel wanted to discuss more about Ana, but the twitch in Jack’s brow was back. The alpha felt it was best to leave the conversation for tomorrow, for both of their sake. He was sure he’d have a visit from Amari before the end of tomorrow to discuss his mate’s condition and the effects it was having on Gabriel and his recovery.

“We’re too old for this, Gabe. Even on my best days, I’m sore as all hell. Are you going to be able to keep up with a kid?” Jack questioned in amusement.

“ _Are you_?”

“Touché.”

The change of subject- something lighter, more palatable, was welcome.

It eased the worry and fears for the time being, even when Gabriel got out of the tub to dry off first and pull back on his sleep pants before assisting his pregnant omega. He helped Jack dry off, kissing him in-between and keeping the mood light hearted. They both needed it when so much worry plagued their thoughts.

The alpha carried his mate to their bedroom and Jack’s breath hitched.

The pearl colored blanket was still strewn across the bed where Gabriel had left it, awaiting the omega’s inspection.

“And here I thought you’d be running simulations all day with the others.”

Gabe set Jack down at the end of the bed. “I thought I could do something more productive than chase the agents around base all day.”

“I thought giving orders was your favorite hobby.” The omega smirked wistfully, running his fingers along the thread and smiling at the softness.

“I thought that was yours.” Gabriel shot back, voice echoing from the bathroom where he retrieved the soldier’s prosthetics. He brought them back to the room and placed them next to his mate’s side of the bed.

Jack rarely went to bed without his prosthetics on, but he was just sore and tired enough to allow his skin to breathe and the swelling to go down. The omega was pulling the newly made blanket around him, inspecting the softness of the material and the craftsmanship. He buried his nose in the smell, blue eyes drifting close when he caught the scent of his mate throughout every thread and stitch. Even though Gabriel’s scent wasn’t as strong or the same from when he was more or less ‘alive’, it still held the traces that were undoubtedly him.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.” Jack approved of the gift and folded it carefully, setting it behind their pillows where the blanket could overtime soak up their combined scent. By the time his nine month was over, the blanket would be saturated in their scent, but clean and new enough for their child.

The alpha grazed his hand down the back of Jack’s sensitive neck.

Jack smirked, baring his neck carefully to the side; a small show of trust and submission that appealed to his partner. It was something unspoken between them, the omega inviting his mate closer to press against him and slowly lower them back on the bed with the covers pulled aside.

They slowly scent marked one another.

Now that their bodies were clean and relaxed from soaking in the bath, they took the time to kiss and press their scents against one another, finding security and comfort in the feel of each other’s skin. Even though Gabriel was no longer entirely human, the instinct still came strong to him to attend to his lover.

Both of their scarred, weathered bodies gave and took until the act evolved into more than just lips and hands soothing each other’s skin.  

Jack was laid bare beneath him; without his prosthetics and without his guard while Gabriel kept his focus on his mate’s pleasure. The desire to feed from Jack left long ago after they had renewed their bond, allowing the alpha to recognize his mate as his equal instead of possible ‘sustenance’ for his wraith-like form.

Jack wrapped his strong arms around Gabriel’s wide shoulders, both of their bodies shaking from the intensity of their closeness. Their bond thrummed to life, bringing with it the overwhelming pleasure that helped cement their connection and solidify their need for one another.

They let their fears and worries fall to the wayside in the darkness of the room.

For now, they have  _this_.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback and love on the first chapter! <3 I’m glad you are enjoying this lil fic!  
> Now imagine Gabe ‘repositioning’ to play hide-n-seek with his kiddo. ;)
> 
> Come chat with me~  
> [My tumblr](http://valkyriegail76.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
